


Equilibrium

by Effymaybe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe
Summary: Jennie and Lisa meet yet again.





	Equilibrium

It is warm.

Too much warm and she is used to the shivery breezes of autumn mornings.

And right now, it is _blazing_.

The hands on her waist tighten, just a bit too strongly, and the lips which open and close against her neck become more insistent.

Lisa gasps loudly in an attempt to fill her lungs. If she were able to think clearly, she would find it ironic.

“Jennie”, she says breathlessly. 

The brunette doesn’t answer.

Lisa feels something wet caressing her jaw. It burns.

She hears a hissing sound, and she is not sure if it escaped from the back of her throat or if it is her cold skin reacting to the flames.

She puts her hands on the shorter girl’s shoulders; an attempt to regain strength and put an end to the infinite loop.

She fails miserable as Jennie sucks on her chin slightly. Lisa ends up tangling her fingers into soft chocolate strands as lips lock furiously.

She wonders how much the temperature will keep rising, because it is insufferable already, but it just keeps going on and on and stronger each time.

Lisa feels powerless and the most powerful surrounded by Jennie’s warmth.

Jennie pulls away, inhaling soundly, trying to breath.

The blonde licks her lips and looks at her.

She looks beautifully disheveled, hair messy, slightly panting.

It makes Lisa’s heart beat pick up painfully.

“We need to stop this, Jen, I…”

She doesn’t continue.

Jennie stares into her eyes for a moment but does not pull away. In fact, she laughs bitterly.

“How many times, Lisa? How many times are we going to pretend to be heroes?”

Lisa purses her lips and tries to separate herself from Jennie. The brunette doesn’t let her and leans forward to bite her bottom lip and pull it out softly.

It makes Lisa’s determination crumble.

“It is useless. Every time, every Earth. We keep apart from each other for a while, until we can’t anymore. You know we just _can’t_.”

Lisa wants to say that it is a lie, that it is not meant to be.

That it is bound to end up terribly and that each time a lot of people suffer.

And she knows she’s right.

But she also knows that Jennie is right too. 

The brunette is kissing her neck again and parting her legs with one of her own. 

Lisa bits off a moan and a sob altogether.

“Let’s just burn together.”

The blonde is tired of resisting. She did so for a very long time this occasion. She knows that her denial just contributed in setting Jennie’s flame a little out of control. She has seen the news. And now, it is growing too fast too quickly. 

She suddenly feels a pair of hands squeezing from behind.

And a leg _pressing_ between her own.

And just like that she is gone.

She knows her wind will set everything aflame. She knows. She knows what happens when blazes and gales come together and they both know it is unstoppable.

They were supposed to protect creation. 

But Jennie is right, they just can’t stop. And Lisa feels it in the way the temperature of their surroundings keeps raising as the one inside their bodies does. Uncontrollable. 

“Alright”, Lisa says.

Jennie looks at her, eyes half-lidded.

“Let’s see how much can we take.”

“I will find you again,” Jennie says. 

Her entire body is trembling, at the brink of something. Her voice trembles, too.

“I know. And I will let you. Like every time”.

Jennie smiles.

Outside, fire is consuming everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is very short and much more abstract than the rest of my pieces. However, I felt like sharing it. I want to write Chaesoo's side of the story as well. By the way, any theories?


End file.
